lindseystirlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Devin Graham
Devin Graham (born July 29, 1983) is an American videographer who produces adventure and extreme sport videos on YouTube under the name devinsupertramp. His channel has more than 4.5 million subscribers and over 915 million total views. Career Graham began making films of his stunts snowboarding at an early age. After breaking his back and legs snowboarding, he shifted his focus to being behind the camera. He studied film making at Brigham Young University with the original intent on working on feature films. After seeing the successes of YouTube videos, specifically one made on a cellphone that amassed over two million views, Graham opted to focus on making videos of his own rather than completing his degree. Graham mostly produces, films, and edits his videos on his own. In a number of occasions, Graham has stated that he's worked with his roommate Jeff Harmon, others for sound, and cameramen if required. In Logan, Utah, he recruited 30 fan volunteers to help him shoot a snowball fight after making a public appeal on Facebook. Graham's YouTube channel has more than four million subscribers and his videos have amounted to over a billion views as of November 2017. His videos are noted for their high production value and frequent use of Glidecam stabilizers. Some of his revenue comes from corporate sponsorships for his videos; which have included the clothing brand Vooray, Timex, Kelloggs, Bear Naked, Mountain Dew, Ford and Reebok, as well as Speed Stick Gear. Personal life For a short time he dated Lindsey Stirling; they both attended the same university and church (The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints). The two began dating shortly after the filming of the music video for Stirling's "Crystallize". They have since ended their relationship, but still remain friends. Graham married Megan Smee on August 12, 2016. Work with Lindsey Stirling As a director Graham has directed a numerous amount of Stirling's music videos in the begining of her career. Music videos from Lindsey Stirling: *"Spontaneous Me" music video *"Electric Daisy Violin" music video *"Shadows" music video *"Crystallize" music video *"Elements" music video Other music videos: *"River Flows in You" music video *"Zelda Medley" music video *"Silent Night" music video (2011 version) *"Celtic Carol" music video *"Lord of the Rings Medley" music video *"Skyrim" music video *"We Found Love" music video *"Starships" music video *"Come With Us" music video *"Halo" music video *"Final Fantasy Medley" music video As a photographer Graham has photographed Stirling from 2011 to 2012. One of the shoots was used for the artwork of Stirling debut studio album Lindsey Stirling. Shoot #1 (August 2, 2011) Shoot #2 (August 13, 2012) Devin_Graham_2_1.jpg Devin_Graham_2_2.jpg Devin_Graham_2_3.jpg Devin_Graham_2_4.jpg Devin_Graham_2_5.jpg Devin_Graham_2_6.jpg Devin_Graham_2_7.jpg Devin_Graham_2_8.jpg Devin_Graham_2_9.jpg Devin_Graham_2_10.jpg Devin_Graham_2_11.jpg Devin_Graham_2_12.jpg Devin_Graham_2_13.jpg Devin_Graham_2_14.jpg Devin_Graham_2_15.jpg Devin_Graham_2_16.jpg Devin_Graham_2_17.jpg Devin_Graham_2_18.jpg Devin_Graham_2_19.jpg Devin_Graham_2_20.jpg Devin_Graham_2_21.jpg Devin_Graham_2_22.jpg Devin_Graham_2_23.jpg Devin_Graham_2_24.jpg Devin_Graham_2_25.jpg Devin_Graham_2_26.jpg Devin_Graham_2_27.jpg Devin_Graham_2_28.jpg Devin_Graham_2_29.jpg Devin_Graham_2_30.jpg Devin_Graham_2_31.jpg Devin_Graham_2_32.jpg Devin_Graham_2_33.jpg Devin_Graham_2_34.jpg Devin_Graham_2_35.jpg Devin_Graham_2_36.jpg Devin_Graham_2_37.jpg Devin_Graham_2_38.jpg Devin_Graham_2_39.jpg Devin_Graham_2_40.jpg Devin_Graham_2_41.jpg|Full, MQ Devin_Graham_2_41-2.jpg|Cropped, HQ Devin_Graham_2_42.jpg Devin_Graham_2_43.jpg Devin_Graham_2_44.jpg Devin_Graham_2_45.jpg Devin_Graham_2_46.jpg Devin_Graham_2_47.jpg Devin_Graham_2_48.jpg Devin_Graham_2_49.jpg Devin_Graham_2_50.jpg Devin_Graham_2_51.jpg Devin_Graham_2_52.jpg Devin_Graham_2_53.jpg Devin_Graham_2_54.jpg Devin_Graham_2_55.jpg Devin_Graham_2_56.jpg Devin_Graham_2_57.jpg Devin_Graham_2_58.jpg Devin_Graham_2_59.jpg Devin_Graham_2_60.jpg Devin_Graham_2_61.jpg Devin_Graham_2_62.jpg Shoot #3 (August 14, 2012) for Lindsey Stirling Devin_Graham_3_1.jpg Devin_Graham_3_2.jpg Devin_Graham_3_3.jpg Devin_Graham_3_4.jpg Devin_Graham_3_5.jpg Devin_Graham_3_6.jpg Devin_Graham_3_7.jpg Devin_Graham_3_8.jpg Devin_Graham_3_9.jpg Devin_Graham_3_10.jpg Devin_Graham_3_11.jpg Devin_Graham_3_12.jpg Devin_Graham_3_13.jpg Devin_Graham_3_14.jpg Devin_Graham_3_15.jpg Devin_Graham_3_16.jpg Devin_Graham_3_17.jpg Devin_Graham_3_18.jpg Devin_Graham_3_19.jpg Devin_Graham_3_20.jpg Devin_Graham_3_21.jpg Devin_Graham_3_22.jpg Devin_Graham_3_23.jpg Devin_Graham_3_24.jpg Devin_Graham_3_25.jpg Devin_Graham_3_26.jpg Devin_Graham_3_27.jpg Behind the scenes Devin_Graham_BTS_3_1.jpg Media use Lindsey Stirling (album).jpg Category:People Category:Photographers Category:Lindsey Stirling Photoshoots Category:Directors